


The First Night Of The Rest Of Their Lives

by Zakani_Donovan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cute, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Sappy, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakani_Donovan/pseuds/Zakani_Donovan
Summary: This short story (mostly) takes place in Aziraphale's bookshop after he and Crowley's lunch at the Ritz in the finale. The two supernatural entities finally get some things off their chests and try to move on after the apocalypse that wasn't.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	The First Night Of The Rest Of Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my own personal headcanon of what goes down after the events of the show. If something seems like it wouldn't really fit in with the canon, don't worry about it, it's just fanfiction. Originally posted on Wattpad in summer 2019)

After lunch, the angel and the demon went all over London. They wanted to see if everything was just as it was before or if Adam had left any new surprises like he had done at Aziraphale's place. This took several hours. Not because so many things had changed, but because they'd get distracted and find something to entertain themselves with along the way. By the time they were done, night had already fallen and they thought it best to head home.

The two of them climbed out of the Bentley in front of the shop, Aziraphale gazing happily at it, not even wanting to imagine it being up in flames. Meanwhile, Crowley couldn't forget the sight of it when it was ablaze. The angel locked the door behind them, flipping the 'closed' sign to the outside of the window and pulling down the blinds.

Crowley quickly made his way over to his favorite seat in the shop and let himself fall onto it. He glanced over at the angel, who was already rummaging around his little kitchen.

"I shouldn't be surprised by what you're doing, I really shouldn't, but why are you **making** hot cocoa?" Asked the serpent, raising an eyebrow at him.

The blond being didn't think much of it. "Because I like it, dear boy." He replied, getting what he needed from the cupboard.

"Yeah, I know **that**." Said the demon with his signature scowl. "Why don't you just miracle it into your hand?"

Aziraphale shrugged with a tiny smile. "It's more fun this way."

"Please tell me you in the kitchen is not as horrible as you with your magic act." He said, scrolling through his phone.

The angel turned on the stove. "Actually, I've picked up on some culinary skills quite fast. So yes, better than the magic act. Your mockery won't make me stop, you do know that, right?"

Crowley rolled his eyes. "It's demeaning. You could save us some embarrassment as a species- well, now separate species, if you used proper magic in your act until you're actually good at the act. But I know you're as stubborn as you are nice, so that's not happenin' either."

Aziraphale let out a soft chuckle, taking the last sentence as a compliment. "Crowds these days are getting tougher and tougher to amaze. I may just use it to entertain myself now."

"That's the human spirit, angel: Doin' whatever you like purely because you like it, not because others do." Said Crowley, somehow getting even more comfortable in the seat.

The phrasing sent Aziraphale into slightly deep thought. "The 'human spirit', huh? Well, I suppose this is as close to human as you and I will ever get..."

Crowley nodded. "And thank The Almighty for that." He said, raising his phone up in an exaggerated manner as if it were a toast.

"No more superiors checking in, no more paperwork, no more getting reprimanded for 'too many frivolous miracles'. Besides our powers, and my eyes, we might be normal now." He continued, almost in a giddy tone of voice.

Aziraphale seemed like a lightbulb had just gone off in his head and he proceeded to clear his throat. "Speaking of normal, do you think we should check on Adam every once in a while? To make sure everything is alright with him?"

Crowley pressed his lips together, unsure. He could understand why the angel would see the need for it, whether it was necessary or not, was another matter. "The Antichrist was supposed to be our responsibility and because we weren't truly involved, we survived the end of the world. Not sure if we should get involved now."

"Yes, but no one else knows what he did, just us. He needs someone who understands that. Someone who won't be afraid if he suddenly can't control his powers." Argued Aziraphale.

The demon sighed, thinking it over. "Maybe..."

"I've heard people say that teenage boys can be quite the handful. That they can't control their bodies for some things." Said the principality with concern.

"Angel, I'm sure those things don't apply to The Prince of Darkness." Insisted Crowley.

Aziraphale clearly wasn't letting this go. "But if they **do**?"

"...If **that's** the case, we're screwed all over again." The ginger said nonchalantly.

The two of them continued weighing the pros and cons of being involved in Adam's life while Aziraphale finished up in the kitchen. The angel sat across from the demon after gesturing on the phonograph. 'Queen's Greatest Hits' started playing. Not because it had been in the Bentley for too long and made its way into the bookshop, but because Aziraphale knew how much Crowley enjoyed that band. He wouldn't admit it but he also liked the group, just not as much as Crowley did and definitely not as much as he enjoyed classical music.

By the time 'Fat Bottomed Girls' started playing, Aziraphale had already picked up a book to read. Crowley always wondered how he could read with noise going on in the background. He certainly never could. Then again, he didn't like reading enough to drown out the surroundings sounds. An ability he wished he could've mastered when 'You're My Best Friend' began to play. He felt a sense of dread hit him in the chest, then slip down to his stomach. He looked up at the shelves, remembering them in flames, the smell of ash, the hopelessness he felt when the angel was nowhere to be found. With a shudder, he shook away the thought. Unfortunately for him, it kept coming back as the song progressed. It got to the point where he couldn't take it anymore, when tears actually started to brim his eyes. As they fell, he angrily gestured at the phonograph, making it stop. Aziraphale quickly looked up from the book he had his nose buried in.

"Why did you do that?" He asked before noticing his counterpart's current state. Aziraphale put the book down, next to the now empty cocoa mugs.

"...Crowley-"

"Just put some of your classical music." Said the demon dismissively as he looked at the phonograph.

"You've never done that with Queen, you're clearly upset-"

"I'm not-" Crowley began, getting cut off by the worried bookshop owner.

"You **are**!" Yelled Aziraphale, surprising the literal hellion. "...You're **crying** , I've never seen you cry. I didn't think you **could**..."

Crowley turned back to him, confusion visible on his face even with his glasses on. "You have, stop being dramatic." He muttered.

The angel refused to believe this was true, he was certain of it. "No, **never**! When?"

"At the pub!"

This only confused Aziraphale more. "What pub?"

"What pub? The pub you showed up in without a bloody body! **That** pub!" He shouted, the veins on his head and neck popping out, especially around his snake mark. Aziraphale was surprised it wasn't glowing this time, judging by his tone.

On very rare occasions of extreme, hellfire-like anger and fury, it would burn. It would look like lava trying to escape to the surface of the demon's face. The color would match his eyes. The smell and sight of it always made him think of when he fell, which certainly didn't help the anger those times. After all, the mark was there to remind him of what he was and what he will always be: a snake. Something forced to crawl and drag itself around, now stripped of his wings, at least in animal form. He could still show them off when he wasn't slithering across the ground. Though, they never felt the same once they burnt away his holiness.

Seeing the lack of heat from the mark, Aziraphale leaned in closer to the coffee-table which was in between them. He looked him in the eyes, saying:

"Crowley, I did **not** see that. I didn't see **anything**. I was surrounded by light. The whole time we spoke, I didn't know where we were. I only knew you were there because of your voice..."

"Well, that explains that." Said the demon, almost passive-aggressively.

The angel did not understand. "Explains what, exactly?"

"I tell you 'I lost my best friend' and all you said to that was 'sorry' like you didn't know who they were. You knew I was talking about you. You must've! You aren't dumb Aziraphale... Far from it, actually."

Aziraphale was taken aback by this. "I thought you said it because of the discussion we had before you drove off..."

"I was mourning you, angel." Confessed the demon. "The guilt was killing me. The goddamn phonograph certainly didn't help because it was playing 'You're My Best Friend' when I was looking for you in the fire... All I could think of was how I couldn't stop them from destroying you." He said, looking down at the floor, shaking his head.

Even with his sniffling and the tears running down and dripping off the tip of his nose, he continued. "How I should've just thrown you into the car and left for Alpha Centuri right then and there, so you'd be safe. How I called you 'stupid' before walking away but you forgave me anyway. How I lied to both of us when I said 'I won't even think about you' while I was up there..." Voice cracks were more noticeable as the list went on.

Aziraphale was stunned to hear all those things. Key word there being 'hear'. Never in a million years did he ever expect to hear Crowley this upset, vulnerable even. He wasn't entirely sure how to react. He didn't see the glowing on the side of his face, so he took a chance. He stood, walked over to Crowley and hugged him. He did it with such force that the ginger man's shades slipped off his face and fell onto the coffee-table.

[Lord, he needed that hug.](https://www.deviantart.com/yurikomori/art/I-thought-I-lost-you-803654895)

"...I thought I had lost you..." Crowley sobbed into Aziraphale's shoulder, overwhelmed by these emotions he suddenly couldn't control. Either his breaking point, much like the 'Divine Plan' for Earth, could only withstand 6,000 years. OR when it came to close-calls regarding Aziraphale, this was much too close for comfort. 

He wasn't sure which it was. However, it was evident that he was deeply effected by these events when his wings suddenly opened, accidentally knocking over some books from a nearby shelf. The demon flinched but Aziraphale didn't let him move to pick up the objects. The angel hugged him even tighter, trying to comfort him. Crowley's wings seemed to whimper along with him, making Aziraphale use his own to shield him. Crowley was very touched by the gesture, but not as much as his next one. The celestial being proceeded to plant a gentle kiss on his snake mark. This caught him off-guard and he didn't know how to react. So he just stayed there in the arms (and wings) of his best friend, silent and practically motionless. After a few **long** minutes, the skinnier of the two finally calmed down.

"Are you alright?" Asked the principality in a soft voice as he let go of him.

The ginger exhaled, his voice returned to his normal tone. "Must be, I finally stopped crying..." His eyes were completely snake-like now, not like his usual human-mimicked eyes. He then picked up his glasses from the table, putting them on again.

Aziraphale looked at him, clearly feeling bad. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Had I known-"

The demon cut him off. "Angel, you're a being of **love**. Are you **truly** telling me you can't sense how much of it I feel for you?" He sounded like he wanted answers, like he was done beating around the bush.

Aziraphale recognized this and sighed deeply, knowing where the conversation was most likely headed. "...Of course I can, Crowley..."

"Then, for how long?... For how long have you known?" He asked, his bright yellow eyes staring at Aziraphale from behind the dark shades.

"Quite early on, actually." Confessed the principality.

The demon's eyebrows rose on his face. "And you mentioned nothing of it. Why?"

"How could I? We were **supposed** to be enemies. The last thing I wanted was to get hurt."

"I'd never hurt you, you know that." Said Crowley, lightly touching his angel's hand with his fingertips.

Aziraphale nodded slowly. "I didn't always know that. In the beginning, for all I knew, the affection I could feel radiating off you was because you enjoyed the act of messing with me or trying to tempt me into falling..."

Crowley pouted, knowing there was a hint of truth to the celestial being's theory. Though, he'd never wish the pain and suffering of falling on anyone. Except, maybe, Archangel Gabriel. After their trials, Crowley would have no issue with ripping out his pretty little purple eyes.

"You're too good to fall from grace, Aziraphale. Everyone knows that. If **that** were to happen, the world would truly end. Adam and I would make sure of it this time... And I'd never forgive myself if it happened because of me." He told him, now holding his hand.

The angel smiled shyly at the gesture. "...I know. But it was never you I was afraid of, not really. It was Heaven... I was always afraid of what they'd do to me if they found out about our friendship. Uriel referred to you as 'my boyfriend in the dark glasses' when they were threatening me and I almost died of fright! I was saved by the trumpet sounding off to start Armageddon..." The blond entity said, looking down at their feet.

Crowley's gaze, meanwhile, was on their joined hands. "Talk about impeccable timing..." He said flatly.

A long and eerie silence fell over the room, neither of them knowing what to say or do next. The last time either of them felt this tense was in 1967 when Aziraphale gave Crowley the thermos full of holy water, and even then, at least Aziraphale gave him a warning about unscrewing the cap to fill the air with noise. The 'You go to fast for me' line rang in Crowley's ears when he thought about that moment in the car. Back then, he was thankful he had his glasses on to keep the principality from seeing the loss of emotion in his eyes. Looking back though, that moment was nothing compared to the breakdown and confession he witnessed only a few moments ago. Whether this would lead to something between them or not, this was another intimate moment they shared. One the demon wished hadn't happened this way, but it happened nonetheless. 

"Do you think this could work, angel?... Us?" Crowley asked, holding his breath. He wasn't sure why, after all, he didn't have to breathe like humans do to survive. Must've been yet another thing that rubbed off on him from being among them for millennia.

Aziraphale pressed his lips together, thinking it over. "...I'd like to think so." He admitted.

The fallen angel tilted his head slightly. "Are you willing to try?"

"... Yes." Replied Aziraphale, now making eye contact.

Crowley felt something in his chest, like it swelled after hearing that answer. The demon leaned in, mere centimeters away from the angel's lips. Aziraphale turned away at the very last moment, almost in a panic. Before Crowley had a chance to figure out what he did wrong, the principality gave him a sweet look and took the dark shades off the hellion's face. With a glance at his lips and the smallest nod of approval, Crowley leaned in once more. This time, their lips connected. Both of them felt this sense of peace they had never experienced before. This shocked both of them, since they remembered how calm and worry-free things were in Heaven before the first rebellion.

The demon gently cupped Aziraphale's face with both his hands. It was like the two of them melted into each other and everything around them felt still and mute. Everything felt like time had stopped, because it had. It wasn't like last time though, there was no need for Crowley to make a safe-haven for them like with Adam. Aziraphale's bookshop always made him feel safe, even more so than his own flat at some points. The only way you could tell time had stopped was when you'd focus on the lack of noise coming from the ticking clocks inside the store or the town outside of it.

The two of them parted, now staring into each other's eyes. Aziraphale sighed, shaking his head. Crowley raised a brow.

"What is it?" He asked.

The angel let out a light chuckle. "I just... I can't believe we've done this."

"What? That we rebelled against our former sides yet again in the last two days?" Asked the ginger, finally regaining some of his smugness again.

Aziraphale shook his head, smiling. "No, that we took so long to do it."

Crowley raised both eyebrows, surprised by the words that just left the angel's mouth. With the most exaggerated shocked face he could pull, he proceeded to ask:

"Who are you and what have you done to my Aziraphale?" He couldn't help but grin, there was no way he could keep a straight face.

The principality thought that was cute. "More like what have you done to him?" He responded.

Crowley pouted slightly, as if telling him to explain himself. Aziraphale understood the look and clarified: "You helped him realize that, sometimes, things aren't always black and white. There's a grey area, that's where we find ourselves now. And I'm finally comfortable enough to admit it." Said the angel, almost proudly.

"I love you, Crowley. I'm sorry it took this long for me to say it."

"It only took you 6,000 years. It's a good thing we're immortal..." He said with an awkward laugh which reminded the angel of their first encounter in the Garden of Eden. "I love you too, Aziraphale." He said, in the most honest tone the angel had ever heard. The genuine affection in his voice prompted the blond to kiss him again. Crowley didn't think his angel could be so forward but he liked it.

~~~~~

Eventually, the two of them managed to let go of each other and they talked about how things would be a bit more different from now on. For instance, they no longer had to pretend they didn't know each other or that they weren't friends in public. If they truly felt like it now, they could walk down the street holding hands and it wouldn't matter.

Secondly, they wouldn't need their respective "headquarters" anymore. Aziraphale's bookshop was never much of a shop, seeing as he had never sold a single book since its doors opened. It served more as a collection for the angel to enjoy. And while Crowley would usually be in his flat to tend to the plants and have some internal crises, he had grown fond of the aesthetic he had made in the place. They realized now they could go off together. Maybe not to Alpha Centuri (yet), but a place to call **their own**.

They found a nice little cottage in Tadfield. At first, they weren't keen on the size of it but then they remembered they don't apply to the laws of physics so, why should their home? Because they were both creatures of habit, they simply moved the structures of the bookshop and apartment into the new cottage with a few snaps and gestures. Crowley's flat serving as their "basement", Aziraphale's own private library in the middle floor, and the actual cottage serving as the top / only floor to outsiders. The only noticeable difference their place had to the others was the garage for the Bentley that Crowley made up. With The Them and other little gangs of hellish children roaming around, the demon wasn't going to take a chance.

Even though they lived in Lily Cottage, a short walking distance from Jasmine Cottage, it felt like they never left their respective homes. Biggest differences were their surroundings, the neighbors, and the fact that now they'd both get their mail at the same place. The rent and any other bills would arrive for "Jonathan C. Aziraphale" and "Anthony J. Crowley". The demon continued to go by his preferred alias to blend in and he finally convinced Aziraphale to start using a first name when it came to humans because "A. Z. Fell" was lazy, even for him.

No one from the neighborhood seemed to remember them from the 'incident-that-never-happened', except for Adam, who recognized them both right away. He'd pop by whenever he could, sometimes with his friends but mostly when he was alone. Whenever he was confused, he'd go to them for advice or safe-haven, whenever he was trying to avoid punishment at home. He knew he stood the best chance if he asked Crowley to hide him because Aziraphale would cave quickly and rat him out. He was always welcome there, and he was grateful he had two people who knew who he truly was and accepted him. Like Anathema and Newt, Aziraphale and Crowley had quickly become part of his extended family and he couldn't be happier about it.

"So angel, what do you think of domestic life?" Asked Crowley as he watched the boy and his dog run out of their front yard. He shut the door once they were out of sight and made his way over to the den where the principality was reading in peace.

Aziraphale smiled. "I think it agrees with us." He said happily.

The demon sat on the other end of the couch before planting a kiss on the angel's cheek. "So do I."

Aziraphale moved the book out of the way so Crowley could kick up his feet and lay his head on the blond's lap how he liked to do recently. He'd always turn towards the other's torso, searching for body-heat to take a nap. They could stay like that for hours, and sometimes they did. Immortal beings aren't always aware of how quickly time flies.

_**The End.** _


End file.
